The Circus
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie story.  Joe and Ellie want to go to the circus, now how bad can that be?  WARNING:  Spanking


THE CIRCUS

All the family was seated at the breakfast table, all of course except the youngest two Cartwrights. Pa looked at the two empty seats and scowled. "I don't know why those two can't get down here on time. They're going to be late for school."

"Aw Pa," said Hoss, "You know how Ellie can be."

Pa was about to retort, when Joe and Ellie appeared. "Morning," said the children.

"Well, it's about time you two got down here. You only have 15 minutes before you have to leave for school."

Ellie and Joe gave each other side ways glances as they slid into their seats. Joe shook his head "No" ever so slightly at Ellie. Ellie realized that this was not a good time to ask Papa about the circus. He was not in a good mood to be asking permission for much of anything. They ate their breakfast in silence as their father and older brothers discussed the chores for the day. Pa relaxed a bit. He heard the grandfather clock chime 7:00, "Best you two be off to school, you're excused."

The children slid out of their seats and headed toward the front door. He saw the somber look on their faces and slumped shoulders. He sighed. He had been a little grouchy toward them and they still had a good breakfast before school, so he guessed no harm done. "Ellie, Joe come here for a moment."

The two children hesitated, but came next to their father. "Did you forget something," he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Both children thought for a moment, "No, Sir?"

"Kisses," Pa said. "Nobody, got a kiss this morning. " He reached over and gave both, a hug and a kiss, "Have a good day at school." Ellie giggled as she returned her father's hug and kiss. Joe tried to slink away, at 13, he was much too old for kisses. Secretly, he loved when his father hugged and kissed the children goodbye, at least, when no one else was watching.

Adam interjected and cleared his throat. "Heh, missy, what about me?" Ellie flung herself at Adam and gave him a big kiss, "One to last the whole day, Adam?" she giggled.

"One to last the whole day, Princess." He agreed. This was his favorite morning ritual. Ellie had been giving him kisses every morning "to last the whole day" since she could talk.

She wiggled out of Adam's grip and jumped into brother Hoss's arms and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Bye Hossy!" she squealed as she ran out the door.

Joe stopped before he left, "Uhh, Pa?"

"Yes?"

"Can Ellie and me stay after school to play with Michael and Marybeth? Please Pa, we will come home right after and be home by supper?" Joe held his breath. He wasn't quite sure if Pa was still upset about the children being late for breakfast.

Pa thought for a moment. "I suppose if you come home straight after, you may stay an extra hour. That's it Joseph, not one minute longer, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Joseph, do you remember the last time you came home late?"

Joe gulped. The last time he came home late, which was last week, resulted in a private talk and lots of extra chores.

"Let's not repeat that."

"Oh yes, Pa, yes, sir. Thanks, Pa." Joe said as he ran out the front door.

Joe was smiling as they trotted off toward school.

"Heh, Joe, did you ask Papa about the circus?" Ellie asked.

"Um, sort of"

"How can it be sort of? You either asked or you didn't."

"Aww, Sissy, you have a lot to learn in the way of asking for things."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked angrily. She had pulled Windy up next to Blackie.

"Well, I asked Pa if we could stay and play with Michael and Marybeth after school. He said we could have an extra hour after school."

"So, what does that have to do with the circus?"

"He didn't say we couldn't go. All he said was we had an extra hour."

Ellie looked confused, "So, we have permission to go to the circus?"

"Not really, but we don't have permission to not go. He didn't say what we could or could not do with the hour. So, I figured we could do anything as long as we don't stay no longer than an hour and are home by supper."

"Oh, um Joe, I don't know, some how that don't seem right. What's Papa call that?"

"Call what?"

"I don't know, like when you do something you ain't suppose to do, but no one told you not to exactly, but you do it anyway?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "Don't over think it Sissy, you getting' to be too much like Adam."

Ellie sighed, "Well, I guess you're right, Papa didn't tell us no, so I guess we gets to go, huh?"

"Yep, we can go watch that circus get all set up, and still be home by supper."

As they arrived in the school yard, they stabled the horses and went to find Michael and Marybeth. The four children agreed they would meet near the big oak in the school yard after school. During recess, Marybeth and Ellie were playing hopscotch.

"Marybeth, did your mama give you permission to go to the circus?" Ellie asked.

"Umm, not exactly. I wasn't in the room when Michael asked. He asked when I was still brushing my hair for school. He just told Mama that we wanted to stay and play with you and Joe for a little while after school."

"That's what Joe said. He asked Papa the very same thing." Ellie looked at Marybeth, "Do you think that's fibbing?"

"No, she didn't say we couldn't go to the circus," Marybeth said carefully. "We do have permission to stay after school for an hour."

"Same as us," said Ellie. The school bell rang to signal that recess was over. The girls didn't have a chance to discuss it any further.

After school the children met at the big oak tree as planned. The circus was going to open tomorrow and was setting up just outside of town, the Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey circus, the first one ever to come to Virginia City. The children walked toward the end of town to see what they could see. It was a sight, they saw, dancing horses, a real bear on a chain, and an elephant. Tents made of red, yellow, blue and orange silks were being set up. It was a sight to see. They saw a man putting a stick of fire down his throat and a man walking on tall sticks, he was the tallest man they had ever seen. The children were mesmerized.

Finally, Joe turned toward Michael. "We only has an hour to look around. So we best get busy."

"Yeah, same here." said Michael.

Joe reached to grab Ellie by the hand and Michael reached for Marybeth's hand. "Watcha doing Joe," Ellie said shrugging away from Joe.

"We need to get moving, so we can get home on time. Where should we go first?"

"How come me and Marybeth cain't go by ourselves?" asked Ellie.

"Because, I need to keep an eye on you and Pa'd tan me if anything happened to you." Oh no, it happened again, he was starting to sound like Adam and Hoss, but he knew Ellie was his responsibility.

"I want to look at the elephants." said Ellie with her lower lip sticking out, crossing her arms across her chest.

Joe knew that look only too well. It was the look that Pa called obstinate.

"I want to go look at that tent with the trapeze," said Michael.

Ellie gave Joe a dark glance, "Not going! I want to see the elephants!"

"Heh, Joe, it'd be ok for the girls to go look at the elephants, they's right over there," said Michael pointing to the elephants chained nearby.

Joe, looked doubtful. "I don't know."

"Aw come on Joe," Michael pleaded. "Marybeth will watch for Ellie."

"Ok. Don't you go wandering off Sissy. I mean it. You best be right there when we come back." Joe gave her his hardest stare.

"Ok."

"Promise, Sissy?"

She rolled her eyes at Joe. "Promise. Now, who sounds like Adam?" She turned toward Marybeth, "You know Marybeth, I think Joe is going to be worse than Adam."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, sometimes I think Adam acts more like Papa than Papa does, Joe is starting to sound like that." Ellie grumped. "Before you know it, he will be telling me he is going to give me swats."

"You really think so?" asked Marybeth.

"Well, Adam sure gives his fair share. Don't Andrew swat you?"

"Oh yeah, sometimes his is worse than Papa's. "

"Yeah, same here, sometimes you can sweet talk Papa, but once Adam's done made up his mind, your bottom is toast."

"Come on Ellie, we need to go watch the elephants while we got a chance." said Marybeth pulling her toward the elephants.

Joe and Michael headed off toward a yellow and red silk tent. In the tent, the circus workers were setting up the trapeze. The boys were absolutely fascinated. Once the apparatus was set up, the trapeze artists started to practice. The trapeze artists climbed the long ladder to the top, took hold of the bars and starting swinging. They did single, flips, double flips and the boys even got to see a triple flip. The boys, stood there so long, they forgot all about the girls watching the elephants. The boys watch as the trapeze artists swung and let go and caught each other. Joe was amazed, he was scared to death of heights and wouldn't have dreamed of climbing one of those ladders.

While the girls were watching the elephants, one of the handlers noticed them and thought, "Ain't they a bit young to be around a circus by themselves?" He casually walked up behind the girls, so as not to scare them. He tipped his hat, "Howdy do little missies," he said softly.

Marybeth gasped as she turned around, she didn't realize someone had been watching them. "Ummmm…Hi,..," she said. "Ellie," she squeezed Ellie's arm. Ellie turned toward Marybeth and looked behind Marybeth to see a man standing there.

"Ain't you girls a little young to be running around this circus by yourselves?"

Ellie's eyes started to smolder, she squared her little shoulders and looked the man in the eye, "We are not, I'm 8. Besides, our brothers is around here somewhere, they's at the trapeze tent."

"I see," said the man, "and how old are your brothers?"

"Which one? I got three of 'em. Adam is 25, Hoss is 19 and Joe is 13."

"And how about you, missy?" the man asked Marybeth.

"I got four, Andrew is 25, Mark and Matt are 20 and Michael is 13."

The man seemed a little annoyed, that first lil gal sure had gumption. "The brothers that's with you here?"

"Oh, that'd be Joe and Michael, they's 13." said Ellie.

"Well, ya'll probably ought to have someone with you." he admonished.

Marybeth hadn't said much. She was just watching Ellie. Ellie sure had her dander up. "Nope, mister we don't. We's just fine."

"Heh, Hiram, who you got there?" said Charlene. Charlene was one of the gals who worked with the lion tamers.

"I got me two little ladies who are here with their 13 year old brothers, who seemed to have wandered off and left these two."

"Oh, ain't they a little young to be left alone?"

"That's what I was saying, but this one here (he pointed to Ellie) says she's 8 and don't need to have someone with her." he chuckled a little.

"Well, that probably ain't good. Let me take them, I'll show them around a little and see if we can find their brothers." Charlene smiled at the girls. "So, girls tell me your names."

"Ellie"

"Marybeth"

"Well, you girls can call me Miss Charlene. Come on girls let's go see some of the circus." Miss Charlene said as she grabbed a hand of each girl. Ellie tried to move to Miss Charlene's other side. Miss Charlene was holding her left hand, which meant her left ear was toward Miss Charlene. She always tried to walk on a person's left side, so her right ear was closest.

"Where you going Ellie?" Miss Charlene looked down at her.

"Um, m'am, I can't hear so good on this side, I need to be on your other side so I can hear you better." Ellie explained.

"Oh, I see, well let's try and find your brothers. What tent did they go to?"

"Trapeze," the girls said. "But, Miss Charlene, we have a whole hour before we have to leave. Cain't we see somethin' else? Please?"

"Ok girls, how about we go see the lion tamer practice. That's what I do here, I work with the lion tamers."

Ellie's grew wide eyed. She was so excited, she completely forgot about her promise to Joe not to go wandering off. Miss Charlene took them to watch the lion tamers. The girls watched the whole act without a word or movement. It was absolutely the most wonderful thing they had ever seen. The lions sat on little barrels, they jumped through hoops, one lion even jumped through a hoop on fire. The girls were filled with wonderment. Charlene watched the girls and smiled, the innocence and wonderment of the little girls was like a fresh wave over her tired sole. The whole hour passed quick as lightening.

"Heh, Joe, what do you suppose the time is? I wonder if we need to go get the girls and get on home." Michael said tugging on Joe's sleeve.

"Oh, yeah," said Joe sheepishly, "I almost forgot about the girls."

Joe walked over to a man wearing a topcoat and hat. "Umm, 'scuse me mister do you know what time it is?

"Sure, sonny, it's 5:00."

"5:00?" screeched Joe. "Oh, Michael we better find them girls and get going. Pa said I had one hour, not a minute more. We're already 15 minutes late and we haven't even left. Pa's gonna have my hide."

Michael blanched, "5:00? How could we have stood here that long? My ma's gonna kill me."

The boys hurried off toward the elephants.

The grandfather clock in the great room chimed 5:00 pm. Pa looked up from his desk frowning. The children weren't home. They should have been home 15 minutes ago. Well, he thought, they will be walking in any moment. The clock chimed the quarter hour. The children were still not home. Then, the door opened and Pa looked up anxiously, it was Hoss.

"Heh, Pa, them youngins home yet? I didn't see Windy and Blackie in the barn."

"No, they're not!" he said irritably. "And if they aren't home soon, there's going to be some very sorry children with some very sore backsides."

"Now Pa, don't go getting all worked up. You know how them youngins is, they just lost track of time. I know they be walking through that door any minute now." Hoss soothed.

"Well, I know that when they do walk through that door, they've got some explaining to do." humphed Pa.

The door opened again. "Where have…" Pa didn't get to finish his question. "Oh, it's you, Adam."

"Well, good afternoon to you to Pa. What a pleasant greeting." Adam said somewhat surprised and hurt.

"Adam," said Hoss, "the youngins ain't home yet."

"Oh," said Adam immediately contrite. "Sorry Pa."

Pa just glared at Adam. Adam shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, "You want me to go fetch them from town."

"I don't know, son. They are only 30 minutes late, but…."

"Pa, let me go into town, if I meet them on the road, they can just have their older brother escort them home."

"Ok, son, I would be grateful."

"Don't worry Pa, they probably just lost track of time. I'll find them."

Adam went out and saddled Sport. He took off for Virginia City.

Hoss looked at his father and the worry in his eyes. "Pa, they gonna be fine, Adam'll bring 'em home to ya."

"Suppose so," said Pa "suppose so."

Joe and Michael arrived at the place where they left the girls looking at the elephants. To their horror, the girls were gone. Joe started to panic. "Oh no, where could they have gone? Why don't that girl ever stay put?"

"Well, Joe, we was gone on awful long time. They probably got bored."

Adam arrived it town and headed toward the school yard. When he arrived, he saw Andrew, Michael and Marybeth's oldest brother. "Heh, Andrew," Adam greeted, "looking for Michael and Marybeth?"

"Yeah," he said irritably, "Ma gave them an extra hour after school to be with Ellie and Joe and they ain't home yet."

"Same here," said Adam nodding his head. "Pa gave Ellie and Joe an extra hour after school, they aren't home and didn't seem them on the road. I wonder where they could of gone."

Andrew shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. All at once, Adam and Andrew looked toward the end of town and saw the brightly colored tents. Andrew looked at Adam, "You don't think…"

"Oh yes, I do." said Adam as they both took off toward the circus.

Adam and Andrew jumped off their horses. "Where do you suppose they are?" asked Adam.

"I'm not sure," said Andrew, "but when I get my hands on them, I gonna make sure they don't sit for a week."

Michael and Joe were standing in front of the elephants looking at each other. "What are we going to do?" asked Michael.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just start going tent by tent and asking if anybody's seen 'em."

Hiram stood watching the boys. Those boys surely do look worried he laughed to himself. He thought I just let them squirm a minute or two longer before I tell them the girls are with Charlene. That ought'd teach those boys to leave little girls all alone at a place like this. Hiram walked toward the boys.

"You boys lookin' for something?"

"Umm, yes, sir, we're looking for our sisters." said Joe.

Hiram smiled at the boys. "Well, I'd be supposing that you must be Michael," he said nodding toward Michael, and you'd be Joe. Brothers to Marybeth and Ellie? Ain't that right?"

Michael and Joe looked bewildered. "How'd ya know mister?" Joe asked.

"Well it ain't too hard. Them girls were standing here by themselves and told me that they was here with their brothers. You can't miss that red hair of Marybeth's, this here Michael has that same red hair. And well you young fella, your little sister looks just like you with them green eyes and mass of brown curls."

The boys smiled. They supposed what the man said was true. All Michael's brothers and his sister had a shocking head of red hair they inherited from their Pa and Joe knew that he and Ellie favored his mama. Relieved someone had seen the girls, Joe opened his mouth to ask where they were, when he heard..

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT"

"MICHAEL JOHN CUMMINGS"

Hiram looked at the boys, they had turned white as sheets.

"Adam," Joe whispered.

"Andrew," Michael whispered.

Hiram smiled to himself. Well, well, those must be the big brothers.

Joe slowly turned around to be face to chest with Adam. Adam grabbed his arm. "Where's Ellie, Joe?"

Joe couldn't answer. He was so shocked to see Adam. He knew this meant Pa had sent Adam after him and he was in more trouble than he could possibly imagine. On top of that, he had sorta lost Ellie. Joe looked at his feet. Adam was always telling him that it was his job to take care of Ellie, just like it was Adam's job to take care of Hoss, Joe and Ellie. He couldn't bear to look his older brother in the face. He knew Adam's face would be dark as a storm.

"Joseph, answer me!" thundered Adam.

"I don't know," Joe whispered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I, um, sorta lost her." he stammered.

Adam took a deep breath, his voice shaking in anger. "Ok, little brother, we are going to go find her. You will not take one step away from my side. So help me Joe, if you so much as move an inch from me without my permission, I'll take my belt off right here and now, in front of God and everyone. Do you understand me?"

Joe gulped, "Yes Adam, I understand." Joe didn't really care if Adam tanned him, he was so worried about Ellie, he would take any punishment just to get her back.

"Well Michael," Andrew seethed, "I don't think I'm willing to be anywhere near as charitable as Adam. " Andrew's hand moved to unfasten his belt buckle.

Adam place his hand on Andrew's arm, "Andrew let's find the girls. Punishment can come later."

Andrew's blue eyes met Adam's dark eyes. The two exchanged looks of worry, fear and anger. Andrew sighed, his hand dropped from his belt buckle, "I suppose you're right, Adam." He glanced at Michael. "Don't you think that this is finished for one minute, little boy."

Michael swallowed and shook his head.

Clearing his throat, Hiram ventured, "Excuse me boys, but I think that I can take you to your little sisters."

"And just who are you?" asked Adam.

"I'm Hiram, one of the elephant handlers. I found the two lil girls looking at the elephants earlier today. I thought they was too young to be on their own, so Charlene, one of the girls with the lion tamers took them with her to find these here boys. I guess they didn't find 'em. They's probably in Charlene's tent."

All the boys breathed a collective sigh of relief.

After the girls had watched the lion tamers practiced, Charlene said, "You know girls, it's probably time to find your brothers."

The girls and Charlene took off toward the trapeze tent. When they got to the tent, no one was there. Ellie started to worry. "Um…Miss Charlene, if they ain't here and they ain't with the elephants, where are they."

Ellie was scared. What if Joe had left her? After all she had promised him to stay right there by the elephants. He had never left her any where before. But, she had promised. She started to cry, how was she going to get home? Papa would be furious she wasn't home. She didn't want a spanking, she didn't want to Joe to be mad at her, she just wanted to go home. Her tough resolve of earlier was just crumbling.

Marybeth noticed her friend. "What's a matter Ellie?"

"Want to go home," she sobbed, "I just wanna go home."

Marybeth reached an arm around Ellie, "It's ok, it's ok."

Charlene noticed the girls and said, "What's the matter with you two?'

"We just wanna go home, ma'm", said Marybeth holding onto Ellie's sobbing form.

"Don't worry girls. I'll get you where you need to be. Let's just check back toward the elephants in case your brothers went to look for you there."

As they walked toward the elephants, Charlene noticed Hiram standing with two men and two boys. She supposed that those boys might be the girl's brothers, but she wasn't sure about the two men. Charlene knelt down to Ellie, "Heh, sugar is that your brother?" she asked pointing to Joe.

"ADAM!" Ellie yelled and broke away from Charlene running at full speed toward her brother.

"Adam?" asked Charlene looking at Marybeth, "I thought her brother's name was Joe?"

"Oh, yes ma'm, that's her oldest brother. She has three of them."

"Well, what about you?"

"Oh me, I have four brothers, that other one standing with Adam, that's my brother Andrew and he don't look too happy, so I ain't rushing."

"Don't blame you a bit sugar." Charlene smiled.

At hearing his name bellowed, Adam turned toward Ellie and bent down to receive her running form into his arms. "Oh, Ellie baby, you ok?" asked Adam.

"Scared." was all she could manage. Adam held her for a few moments, while she settled down. She looked over Adam's shoulder at Joe. "Joe, Joe, I'm sorry I didn't mind, I'm sorry I left the elephants."

Joe looked at her hanging on to Adam, "It's ok Sissy, I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

Ellie slid out of Adam's embrace and went to wrap her arms around Joe's middle. Joe awkwardly accepted Ellie's embrace and gave her a quick hug. He knew things were right with him and Ellie. He knew he had some serious consequences when he got home, but he was so grateful that Ellie was safe.

Adam watched the exchange between his baby brother and baby sister. He was so relieved that the two were safe. He could tell by the expression of Joe's face, the Joe was grateful for Ellie's safe return.

While, Joe and Adam were dealing with Ellie, Marybeth walked up to Andrew. The look on Andrew's face kept changing from one of great relief and happiness to one of smoldering anger. Marybeth hung back a bit, she didn't know quite what to think. Andrew held his arms out to her and she collapsed gratefully into her big brothers arms. "I'm sorry Andrew, I'm sorry we were late, I'm sorry I worried you." she whispered.

Andrew sighed rubbing her back. He pushed her a little ways from him and lifted her chin in his hand so her eyes met his, "It's ok honey. I'm just grateful to the Lord Almighty that you are safe. But you know, this ain't gonna be ok with Papa and Mama, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Adam, I best be getting these two home, afore my Pa wants to tan all of our hides." Andrew smiled wanly. He turned to tip his hat to Hiram and Charlene. "Thank you ma'm and sir for keeping the children safe, I'm much obliged." With that said, Andrew led his two charges away.

Adam looked at Joe holding Ellie. He held out his hand for Ellie. "Come on you two, I better get you two home before our Pa wants to tan all of our hides too." Adam tipped his hat in thanks to Hiram and Charlene.

Hiram and Charlene watched the Cartwrights head for home. Charlene cocked her head at Hiram, "You know Hiram, those are two very blessed families. I wonder if those little girls know how much they are loved?"

"You should have seen those two younger ones all frantic about losing their baby sisters. Then you should 'ave seen 'em, when the older brothers came up. I thought them boys were gonna faint with fear." Hiram snickered, "I bet them younger boys are in a heap of trouble with their Pa's. I bet they don't go off leaving those babies anywhere for a long time."

The ride to the Ponderosa was very quiet. Adam had put Ellie on Sport in front of him and had Windy tied to Sport. Ellie was leaning against Adam's chest with his arms wrapped securely around her. She was fast asleep.

Joe finally got up enough courage to talk to Adam. He knew Adam had calmed himself down so Ellie would quit crying. "Umm…Adam…"

"Yeah, Joe?" Adam asked.

Whew thought, Joe. He don't sound mad any more. "Would you really have tanned me in front of God and everyone?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Uh, I guess not." Joe knew that once Adam made up his mind about punishment, he didn't change his mind. Joe looked down, "Um..Adam, are you gonna tan me when we get home?"

"What do you think?"

Joe mumbled, "Not sure."

"Joe, who did you disobey?"

Joe looked up surprised. "No one. No one said we couldn't go to the circus."

"Joe, what is that called?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"You know, when you do something you aren't suppose to do, even though nobody exactly told you not to do it. "

"I'm not sure. I guess it's kind of like lying in a way."

"Yes, but I think Pa would call that deliberate deception. I think you are in a heap of trouble for a number of things today. I think you need to talk to Pa, not to me."

"Adam, I'm sorry you had to come find me and Ellie." Joe said with his head down.

Adam pulled up beside Joe and held Blackie's reins. He put a hand out to touch Joe's face. Adam lifted his chin and even though it was dark outside, Joe could feel Adam's eye boring into his. "Joseph, I would go to the ends of the earth to find you and Ellie. Don't get me wrong, little boy, I'm pretty upset about the reason I had to go find you today, but whatever the reason, I would still come find you."

Joe sighed, he knew that not only did he have punishment coming from Pa, he had one coming from Adam. "I'm really sorry, Adam. I promise I won't do it again." Joe mumbled.

"Well, at least you won't for awhile. I'm thinking you won't be leaving your room any time soon except for school, chores and meals." Adam grinned.

They finally arrived home. Hoss and Pa heard heard the horses in the yard and ran outside. Adam signaled him that Ellie was sleeping. He handed Ellie down to Hoss. "Hoss, take Ellie upstairs to bed. Joe, put up the horses." Pa ordered.

"Yes, sir", said the boys.

Hoss carried Ellie up the stairs. He undressed her and tucked her into bed and planted a kiss on her head. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hoss?"

"Yeah, princess, it's Hoss."

"I missed you." she said sleepily.

"I missed you too princess, you gave me, Adam and Pa quite a scare."

"Sorry Hossy, I love you." she reached up for a hug. Hoss gave her a big hug and with that she rolled over and fell back asleep.

Hoss chuckled, that's all it took from Ellie, was one "I love you!" to wipe all his fears away. "I love you too, princess." he whispered as he closed her door and headed downstairs.

As he came down the stairs, he saw Adam and Pa. Pa was sitting in his favorite chair and Adam was sitting on the coffee table. "How is she Hoss?" Pa asked.

"Oh, Pa, she's right as rain. Just sleepy. She woke up for just a minute to tell me she was sorry and she loved me."

Pa smiled. His children had an unbelievable and blessed connection between them. Sometimes he felt like Ellie was that connection. But if he really thought about it, each one of his children was so connected to the others, the love was just an unending circle. Oh they may fight and argue, but when push came to shove the Cartwrights were one. The front door opened and Joe entered with his eyes fixed to the floor.

"Joseph, come here." Pa's voice commanded.

Adam turned to Hoss, "I think we ought to turn in, lot's of work to do tomorrow. G'night everyone." They exchanged knowing glances of what was about to transpire between their father and youngest brother.

"Guess your right Adam, g'night Pa, g'night Joe." Hoss said as he took his leave.

"Night boys," said Pa.

Joe moved to stand in front of his father. The tears were welling in his eyes. He looked down at the floor, his eyes fixed on his own feet. "I'm sorry Pa! I'm sorry!" he cried. Pa took Joe in his arms and hugged him tight until Joe cried himself out.

Pa knew that Joe was truly sorry, but it wasn't going to deter him from the inevitable outcome. "Joe," Pa lifted his chin so he could look at his eyes, "what are you sorry for?"

Joe gulped some air, "I'm sorry that I um…deliberately deceived you."

"Oh and what was that, son?"

"When I asked you about staying after school with Michael and Marybeth, I knew that we would be going to the circus." Joe said looking into his father's eyes. Joe could see the anger flash through his father's eyes, but turn back to calm. Pa held Joe's chin so he couldn't look away. Joe turned his eyes away.

"Joseph, look at me. Yet, you chose to deliberately deceive me into thinking you would be doing something else?"

"Yes, sir"

"And you dragged your sister into this?"

"Yes, sir. Pa, I'm sorry I lied. It just didn't seem like it at the time. We were spending our time with Michael and Marybeth. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Joe pleaded.

"Joe, do you understand? There is more to this then just deceiving me. You put your sister and yourself, not to mention Michael and Marybeth in a very dangerous situation. Anything could have happened at that circus. You were graced by God and his angels to have found wonderful carrying people who took care of your sister. It could have turned out very different, son."

"No, Pa, I understand, I really do." Joe whispered.

"Joseph, we do not lie or deliberately deceive in this household. Part of your punishment is that you will not leave your room to do anything other than school, church, chores and meals. I think I have plenty of extra chores for you for the next week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, yes, sir, perfectly clear."

"Joseph, go to your room, I will be up in a moment."

Pa sighed. He hated administering any kind of physical punishment to the children. He smiled as he remembered his father telling him that it hurt him more than it hurt the children. Pa knew exactly how he felt. After he finished Joe's punishment, he turned Joe around to face him and said, "Joseph, all is forgiven, we will start fresh in the morning."

Joe sighed and layed down on his stomach on his bed. He was exhausted. He had been so worried when he couldn't find Ellie. He really was sorry and he really did mean it when he told Pa he understood about how differently tonight could have turned it out. He vowed to try and be good, as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Pa was sitting at the breakfast table with the three boys. He was looking at Ellie's empty chair. "Joseph, where is your sister."

"She was still asleep Pa when I came down." Joe said stuffing eggs in his mouth. "I just figured since it was Saturday, I should leave her be."

"Joseph, please do not talk with your mouth full of food." Pa admonished.

"Sorry, Pa." Joe said, swallowing his eggs.

Hoss looked over at Pa, "Want me ta git her?"

"No, son, we need to have a talk any way, I'll go up." The boys exchanged worried glances. Especially Joe, since he knew that his "talk" had resulted in a very sore behind.

"Um, Pa," ventured Joe, "It really weren't Ellie's fault."

Pa looked at Joe, his eyes narrowing. "I think I can handle it young man."

"Yes, sir."

As Pa headed up the stairs, Adam looked at Joe. "I think you and I have some settling to do, Joe."

Joe sighed. "I'm not allowed to leave my room except for school, church, chores and meals."

"Oh, I have a list of chores all ready for you. You can start with cleaning out Sport's stall and stacking the hay. I'll let you know the rest later."

Joe started to sass Adam about Sport's stall not being his responsibility, but he decided that he better just be quiet if he didn't want to feel Adam's belt against his already very sore backside. He just nodded instead and headed out to the barn.

Adam laughed to himself. Joe was going to be very well behaved, for a short time anyway.

Pa headed up the stairs to Ellie's room. He opened Ellie's door and found her sitting on her bed in her nightdress. "Good morning, Eleanor." said Pa.

"Morning Papa." she said with her eyes fixed on her toes.

"Eleanor, look at me. We need to talk about your behavior yesterday." Pa said gently pulling her chin up.

She just nodded.

"Eleanor, tell me what happened."

"Oh, Papa it was wonderful, they had elephants and tigers, and there was a lady named Miss Charlene and she works with the lions and….."

Pa held his hand up, "Eleanor, that's not what I meant. I think you know what I meant."

"Yes, sir. Well Joe was gonna ask you yesterday morning, but you was kinda crabby and Joe nodded his head no, and then you got not crabby, and then Joe asked you about staying after with Michael and Marybeth, and you said….

Pa held his hand up again, Ellie always gave very detailed explanations. Ellie stopped. "Eleanor let me just ask some questions, or we are going to be here all day."

She just looked at her Papa and nodded. She knew better than to keep going.

"Ellie, did you know that you were going to the circus after school?"

"Yes, sir"

"Did you know that you did not have my permission to go?"

"Um, sort of…"

"Sort of? What do you mean?"

"Well, I asked Joe and he said we didn't exactly have permission to go to the circus, but we had permission to stay after school for an hour and didn't matter what we were doing, as long as we were home by supper."

"I see, so you thought it was ok?"

"Umm, not 'xactly Papa. I asked Marybeth if she thought that was fibbin'. She said she didn't think so."

"Umm hmm, and what do you really think."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Eleanor?"

"I think its fibbin' Papa." she whispered.

"Eleanor, one more question, did you mind Joe, while you were in town?"

Ellie knew this was almost as bad as fibbing. She took a deep breath and looked into her Papa's eyes and said, "No, sir, I didn't."

"Eleanor, what's our punishment for lying and not minding?"

"A spanking, Papa." she whispered.

"Do you think you should get a spanking?"

She gulped and nodded. Pa picked her up and laid her across his lap and proceeded to give her the worst spanking of her life. When he was done, he turned her to face him and said, "Eleanor, your punishment is over, you are forgiven, we are starting fresh as of this moment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Eleanor, you are finished with my punishment, but you need to go ask Adam's forgiveness for having to go into town to get you last night. I understand you already apologized to Joe for not minding."

She nodded her head.

"I want to you to wash your face and hands, get dressed and come down for breakfast. No more tears, understand?"

"Yes Papa" Ellie sniffed wiping away the tears.

Ellie got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Hoss and Joe had left to do chores. Adam was sitting at Pa's desk working on the ledgers. She walked over to the desk and stood in front of Adam. She shifted from foot to foot. She twirled her hair in her hand. She looked over at Pa and he nodded his head. "Adam?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

She took a deep breath, "Adam I'm sorry that I made you come to town to get me and that I didn't mind Joe and…." the tears were streaming down her face.

Adam signaled for her to come around the desk. He pulled Ellie into his lap. She looked into her big brother's eyes, "Adam, are you mad at me, please don't be mad, I'll be real good, I promise, I…."

Adam held up his hand. "Ellie, I'm not angry with you, but I was very scared last night. Being scared for someone you love is worse than being mad."

She looked at him questioningly. He looked at her, she didn't really understand. He thought, I need to explain this differently. "Ellie, when you love someone and you don't know where they are and don't know if they are coming back, it's very scary when you think you might never see them again."

"But Adam, I was just at the circus, I was coming back."

"Ellie, I didn't know that. I didn't know if someone had taken you or if you were hurt or what had happened. It made hole in my heart. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"That's why Pa has rules about leaving the house and going off by yourself, so we know where you are and that you are safe."

"Oh." she hesitated, " Adam, are you going to spank me?"

"No, I suspect you've had a pretty good one this morning."

She nodded her head.

"But, I'm still upset. I think you should feed and water Sport for a week as an extra chore."

"Ok," she said, "I'll go do it now." Ellie headed out the door.

Pa came over to Adam. "Well done son, well done. I think we will have two very well behaved children, at least until the next time."

Adam just laughed, "Right you are Pa, right you are."


End file.
